Patchouli Knowledge
Summary Patchouli Knowledge is a very smart, anemic and asthmatic magician from the Scarlet Devil Mansion. As opposed to the rest of the inhabitants, she is neither an employee or relative of Remilia Scarlet, instead being a close friend whose role is to cause and solve problems. She spends most of her time in the mansion's library reading and writing magic books. It seems that she's capable of very powerful magic of all kinds, using many elements in a single spell, but due to her anemia, asthma and general poor health she's often unable to recite her spells. Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Patchouli Knowledge, the One Week Girl. Also known by nicknames like Patche, Patchy, Pache, etc. Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: Around 100 years old Classification: Youkai Magician (Witch), Librarian of the Scarlet Devil Mansion Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Danmaku, Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Patchouli can synthesize jewels from mud through alchemy), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with her regular attacks), Forcefield Creation, can imbue books with magic such as Teleportation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Youkai can resist the effects of the true Moon, which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it) and Poisons (Magicians develop a resistance to many poisons from working with them over the course of their life), Longevity, Regeneration (Low-Godly; can regenerate from her incorporeal "mind"), Immortality (Type 3) Attack Potency: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Should be comparable to Marisa) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Marisa) Lifting Strength: Below Average Human Striking Strength: Unknown (Touhou's Magicians are not very strong physically, Patchouli being a prime example) Durability: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ Stamina: Low due to asthma Range: At least Tens of Meters with Danmaku (Her firing range should be comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at least 36 meters), Kilometers with weather magic (Covered the area surrounding the Scarlet Devil Mansion in heavy rain) Standard Equipment: Various grimoires for use in magic. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Patchouli is a genius magician and researcher, having spent the last 100 years studying magical books in the basement of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. As she sees science and magic as one in the same, she is likely a brilliant scientist as well. Marisa notes that she's even capable of casting spells that require two separate, simultaneous incantations. She is well-versed when it comes to other youkai, understanding how Remilia's Witching Mist works, quickly identifying many of the youkai that Marisa came across in Subterranean Animism, and knowing that the Oni's weaknesses were initially feigned and are covering up a more significant one. While she is reclusive and taciturn, she goes out of her way to locate new sources of knowledge. As shown in Immaterial and Missing Power, she has knowledge of most of her opponent's weaknesses and how to exploit them elementally. In Silent Sinner in Blue, she created a rocket that would be capable of travelling to the Moon and was able to figure out how to call upon the power of Reimu Hakurei to make it work. Weaknesses: Patchouli's body is very weak due to a variety of factors, and she is prone to debilitating asthma attacks that make it difficult for her to use the full extent of her power. She is also vulnerable to spiritual attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Elemental Magic:' Patchouli is able to handle the five phases (commonly called Wu Xing, sometimes known as the five elements) in addition to the sun and moon elements. The order of elements she uses follows the days of the week on a Japanese calendar. Due to this, she's known as the "One-Week Girl". *'Fire (火) - Tuesday (火曜日):' Fire is associated with change and movement, and assists earth and inhibits metal. *'Water (水) - Wednesday (水曜日):' Water is associated with silence and purification, and assists wood and inhibits fire. *'Wood (木) - Thursday (木曜日):' Wood is associated with life and awakening, and assists fire and inhibits earth. *'Metal (金) - Friday (金曜日):' Metal is associated with wealth and abundance, and assists water and inhibits wood. *'Earth (土) - Saturday (土曜日):' Earth is associated with foundation and immobility, and assists metal and inhibits water. *'Sun (日) - Sunday (日曜日):' Sun is associated with activity and offense. *'Moon (月) - Monday (月曜日):' Moon is associated with passivity and defense. Patchouli's elemental magic borrows the power of nature spirits, and she is thus able to get a great output of magical power with minimal input. She can combine the elements to multiply their power, though if this is not done precisely and carefully, she may weaken them instead. Skill Cards: *'Autumn Blade:' Patchouli creates a large saw blade and flings it at her opponent. *'Autumn Edge:' A basic metal spell that creates a set of sharp blades, which launch themselves at Patchouli's opponent. *'Condensed Bubble:' Patchouli creates a bubble of water that can block attacks and bursts when damaged enough, catching anyone too close in the explosion. *'Diamond Hardness:' Calling upon the toughness of the earth, Patchouli greatly increases her body's hardness, allowing her to deflect attacks without taking damage. *'Doyou Spear:' A basic earth spell that causes the ground to rupture, launching a crystal spear into the air. *'Emerald City:' Patchouli causes large crystals to burst from the ground, sending enemies hit flying and creating a defensive wall. *'Fall Slasher:' Patchouli creates a sword from metal and then throws it at her enemy. *'Flash of Spring:' Patchouli compresses the air in front of her and fires it at her opponent. *'Spring Wind:' A basic wood spell that uses the wind to blow away attacks and push back opponents. *'Static Green:' Patchouli shoots explosive bullets of lightning upwards. *'Sticky Bubbles:' Patchouli sprays her opponent with harmless bubbles that lock them in place. *'Summer Flame:' Patchouli fires an arc of flames at her opponent. *'Summer Red:' A basic fire spell that shoots a fireball at Patchouli's opponent. *'Winter Element:' A basic water spell that summons a spout of water at the feet of Patchouli's opponent. *'Wipe Moisture:' Patchouli lashes her opponent with a powerful whip of fire. Spell Cards: *'Earth Metal Sign "Emerald Megalopolis":' Combining earth and metal, Patchouli causes massive, crystal pillars to burst from the ground all around her, knocking enemies within range away. *'Earth Water Sign "Noachian Deluge":' Combining earth and water, Patchouli sprays a large amount of compressed water at her opponent. *'Fire Metal Sign "St. Elmo's Pillar":' Combining fire and metal, Patchouli launches a fireball at her opponent's feet, which erupts into a large pillar. *'Fire Water Sign "Phlogistic Pillar":' Combining fire and water, Patchouli causes a pillar of fire to burst from the ground while water comes from above. *'Fire Water Wood Metal Earth Sign "Philosopher's Stone":' Patchouli creates a set of crystals that amplify her magic, with each crystal representing one of the elements she uses and firing whenever she casts a spell of that element. *'Metal Wood Sign "Elemental Harvester":' Combining metal and wood, Patchouli surrounds herself with spinning, blade-like gears. *'Moon Metal Sign "Sunshine Reflector":' Combining the moon and metal, Patchouli covers the surrounding area with panels, some of which will fire lasers at her opponent as long as they're not attacked, while others will fire only when they're attacked. *'Moon Sign "Silent Selene":' Patchouli compresses moonlight into powerful arrows of light that surround her to shoot through everyone who gets too close. *'Moon Wood Sign "Satellite Sunflower":' Combining the moon and wood, Patchouli fires two spiraling lights into the sky, which scatter projectiles across her surroundings as they rise higher and higher. *'Sun Moon Sign "Royal Diamond Ring":' Combining the power of the sun and moon, Patchouli creates a spinning wheel of light that flings projectiles all over. *'Sun Sign "Royal Flare":' A spell that uses the tremendous power of the sun to burn everything in Patchouli's surroundings with light by creating a miniature sun. *'Sun Wood Sign "Photosynthesis":' Combining the sun and wood, Patchouli creates a patch of light in which her magical energy recovers much faster, giving her an effectively limitless source of energy. *'Water Sign "Jellyfish Princess":' Patchouli surrounds herself with a large, protective bubble of water that will block attacks before bursting. While protecting her, it supports her in combat by firing bubbles at her opponent. Gallery Patchouli EoSD.png|Patchouli in the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil Patchouli Soku.png|Patchouli in Touhou Hisoutensoku Patchouli PMiSS.jpg|Patchouli in Perfect Memento in Strict Sense Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Air Users Category:Alchemists Category:Danmaku Users Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Element Users Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Librarians Category:Magic Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Metal Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Plant Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Scientists Category:Water Users Category:Weather Users Category:Witches Category:Wood Users Category:Youkai Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2